1. Field of the Invention
The invention is directed in general to an electrical terminal for use in high voltage systems and more specifically to a terminal with a feature for optimally locating and securely holding a seal in position.
2. Discussion of Related Art
FIG. 1 illustrates a typical male blade terminal 12 with a wire seal 14. The seal 14 is positioned in a notch or cutout 16 in the terminal just to the front of a terminal bond portion 18. The bond portion attaches an insulation-stripped end 20 of a conductive wire 22 to the terminal. The seal 14 is generally not reliably held in position and can shift into an inefficient position when the terminal 12 is inserted into a terminal accommodating chamber in a connector housing. Therefore, the seal may fail to prevent fluid seepage into the stripped end of the wire at the bond. The fluid could travel along the wire 22 interior to damage a connected power module or connector.
FIG. 2 shows another type of wire seal 24 often used with an electrical wire 26. The seal 24 is one piece and has a crimp portion 28. A blade terminal 30 is separate from the seal 24 and requires its own crimping process for attachment to a stripped end of the wire. The seal crimp portion 28 requires an additional crimp process to an insulation layer of the wire. The seal 24 is not attached to the blade terminal 30. It is positioned behind the blade terminal and a blade terminal crimp area 32. A lock 34 on the terminal secures the terminal in a terminal accommodating chamber within a connector. In this design, fluids can seep into the wire conductor strands at the blade terminal crimp location.
Charge connectors or couplers for electric vehicles, such as the one shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,751,135, require high voltage terminals, and the terminals in both the power receiving and power supplying connector housings must be waterproofed. High voltage terminals specifically and reliably sealed to prevent water or other solid and fluid contaminants from seeping into the power supply wire or cable from electrical contact ends of the terminals would seem to beneficial in this and similar environments.